Ange de Neige
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: /Traduction/ Neji rencontre un ange, son ange, dans la forêt... /Résumé original : Temps d'hiver à Konoha avec un Neji errant. Ici ils sont à l'âge d'être à l'Académie à peu près. Dédicace à la tempête de neige de 2008. REWIEW !/


**Bonsoir ! (oh oui bonsoir il est tard dis-donc j'avais pas fait gaffe). Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, comme promis. C'est donc un Neji/Tenten, et la fic originale, en anglais, est de Doodling Kunoichi, comme la précédente.**

**Ce one-shot est plus long, et je l'ai plus travaillé (je pense) afin de le rendre plus fluide et agréable (ce qui me paraissait indispensable vu qu'il est assez poétique). Je précise juste qu'il possède une suite dont je vais entamer la traduction, et que je vais sûrement retravailler la traduction de "Chocolat VS Vanille". Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le résumé (ça arrive des fois lol), j'indique que Neji ne connaît pas encore Tenten car c'est à l'époque de l'Académie.**

**Je termine en déclarant que Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei, que la fic originale "Snow Angel" (j'ai été tentée de garder le titre original ! ;-)) appartient à Doodling Kunoichi, et que la traduction est mon entière propriété (même les paroles de la chanson, que j'ai traduites moi-même).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note de Doodling Kunoichi****_ : Doodling Kunoichi dit : "En l'honneur de l'incroyable tempête de neige d'il y a deux jours environ (oui, soyez jaloux, très jaloux – un pied et demi d'épaisseur !!), j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fic à ce sujet ! Enjoy !"_**

**_Ange de Neige_**

Neji se promenait dans la forêt de Konoha. La première chute de neige de la saison avait eu lieu et il aimait cela.

Il marchait donc calmement dans la forêt, appréciant le bruit du vent soufflant à travers les arbres, et les quelques écureuils qui passaient précipitamment devant lui.

Soudain, il y eut un autre son dans l'air, une voix. Neji la suivit jusqu'à une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette partie du bois. Il y avait une cascade, une rivière qui avait complètement gelé et toute la clairière était couverte de neige. Le soleil brillait de mille feux grâce à la réverbération de ses rayons sur tous ces éléments scintillants.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à étinceler dans la clairière. Une jeune fille, avec deux chignons couleur chocolat sur la tête et dont les deux yeux étaient également de couleur chocolat, ressortait sur la blancheur de la neige.

Et elle chantait.

Sa voix n'était pas très forte, mais juste assez pour être portée par le vent jusqu'aux oreilles de Neji. Il pensa qu'elle chantait comme un ange, et quand il commença à neiger, il fut persuadé qu'elle en était un.

_J'ai entendu un murmure qui a profondément touché mon âme_

_Comme une mélodie qui m'est familière_

_Un chapitre caché d'une histoire abandonnée et jamais racontée_

_J'ai un sentiment, je pourrais y croire_

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Et elle était ce murmure.

_Il y a un ange dans mon cœur_

_J'ai envie d'être guidé par une bougie dans le noir_

_Ça a pris tout ce temps_

_Pour finalement découvrir ce que je n'ai jamais pu voir_

Il semblait être en transe seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une fille !

Ce qui n'était pas très normal pour Neji Hyuuga.

_Un ange dans mon cœur_

_Tu étais là pour moi_

_Maintenant il n'y a pas de doute, il y aura toujours_

_Un ange dans mon cœur_

Puis la jeune fille sortit un kunai et commença à le faire tournoyer, distraitement, dans sa main droite.

_Tu étais l'ami, tu étais celui à qui je pouvais me confier_

_Tu m'as donné une force que je n'ai jamais pu trouver_

_De profondes émotions que j'ai toujours rejetées_

_J'y crois, c'est si proche maintenant, c'est Toi_

_Que je ressens_

Soudain elle tomba à la renverse dans la neige.

Neji fit un pas en avant, provoquant un bruissement du buisson dans lequel il s'était dissimulé.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête et sourit simplement. Elle se pencha ensuite à côté d'où elle était tombée et écrivit quelque chose. Puis elle lança le kunai dans un arbre et s'éloigna.

Neji sortit alors du buisson et vit l'empreinte du corps de la jeune fille dans la neige.

A sa grande surprise,

_Il y avait des traces d'ailes._

On aurait dit des plumes invisibles. A côté se trouvait ce qu'avait écrit la jeune fille :

**Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons un jour, Neji Hyuuga.**

**Je t'embrasse, Tenten.**

Neji fut vraiment très surprise qu'elle connaisse son nom, mais ensuite il se dit qu'elle était un ange après tout. Sa petite ange de neige.

_Finalement j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais_

_C'était juste sous mes yeux_

_Oh tu es mon ange_

_Je sais que Tu seras toujours là_

_Tu es mon seul et unique ange_

_Pour finalement trouver ce que je n'ai jamais pu voir_

_Tu étais là pour moi_

_Maintenant il n'y a pas de doute, il y aura toujours_

_Un ange dans mon cœur_

**Note de Doodling Kunoichi****_ : Doodling Kunoichi dit : "J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous pouvez aussi penser à cette fic comme à un SUPER en retard cadeau de Noël ! Ah, et la chanson est "Angel in my Heart" du groupe Jump5 (ils sont impressionnants !). Et rewiew _****__****_"_**

**_Ah je l'ai beaucoup aimé celui-là ! Je l'ai trouvé très poétique, très beau. Et puis j'adore la neige alors lol. La chanson, que je ne connaissais pas du tout, est agréable à entendre (j'ai fait mes recherches niark mdr)._**

**_Voilà, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine ! Comme toujours pensez à Doodling Kunoichi, et rewiews ?_**

**_PS : pour mes lectrices des Sailors Crystal, pas d'inquiétude ça avance bien !_**


End file.
